


His Beauty

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: season one uinverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: He is so sensual without even realizing it, Simon muses about Raphael.





	His Beauty

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Desperately need all the Saphael I can get after watching the trailer for 2B, it looks like it'll be just as hard to sit through as 2A was. Unbeated.   
***

He was wearing his favorite dark blue suit, it least Simon assumed it was Raphael's favorite by how often Raphael wore it.

Simon had only known Raphael two months but he was definitely worthy of being on the cover of GQ and every other magazine cover all over the planet.

If Raphael hadn't been turned into a vampire he definitely could've been a famous model.

Simon had seen Raphael's closest and he had a vast wardrobe, everything he wore looked fantastic on him.

And he had slowly helped Simon improve his own fashion sense, and they had become friends, not best friends but he was sure Raphael held his own kind of affection for him.

He knew Raphael was determined to atone for Camille's atrocities, including kidnapping Simon, Simon had forgiven Raphael a long time ago.

Even the way Raphael was graceful and so sensual, but Raphael seemed unaware of that as well.

"Something on your mind fledgling?" Raphael's voice broke through his thoughts.

"No, just spaced out I guess."

"Nothing new there," Simon saw the small smirk on Raphael's full lips and knew Raphael was teasing him.

Simon was hoping he wasn't blushing and looking flustered, Raphael's dark eyes held amusement, as if he could hear what Simon was thinking.

Raphael had so many skills, he definitely could use sexiness as a weapon if he wanted to.

Simon knew he wanted Raphael, he was forever destined to be in love with others who didn't feel the same.

But he wouldn't trade his life at Raphael's side for anything.

****  
AN: Finally managed to write out some fic again, my muse has been so uncooperative, it looks like Climon and Rizzy will be shoved in our faces for a while longer, and season two may be the last I ever watch. Off topic Beauty and the Beast is amazing, I've seen it four times.


End file.
